


Time

by Dellessa



Series: Cold Comfort [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker watched Optimus as he came through the door.  He didn’t like the Autobot leader here, it was his place, Prowl’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Thundercracker watched Optimus as he came through the door. He didn’t like the Autobot leader here, it was his place, Prowl’s place. It felt like a sacrilege, and invasion, but Thundercracker endured it. Optimus nodded to him, and passed. He made his way unerringly to Megatron’s sarcophagi, as he always did. “Brother,” he rumbled, putting his hand over the metaliglass. Thundercracker looked away. He could not bear the pain in that single word and he did not want to understand.

It was too painful to watch or bear, and he had enough pain in his own life. In early days it was all he and Prowl could do to muddle through it. He did not want to feel sorry for the Autobot commander, but it was still hard not to. He had heard the same mournful tone in Megatron’s voice enough when he thought no one was paying attention. It hurt Thundercracker’s spark like so many things did now. He was becoming---had become---as soft as the Autobots, and he could not even bring himself to hate it. He would never be one of them, not really, but he wasn’t a Decepticon either. He no longer knew what he was.

Thundercracker knew he should have left, but he couldn’t help but watch Optimus as he moved from Megatron’s tomb to Star’s. He stopped at the newspark’s plaque, caressing it gently. The thin, flat rectangle of metal did not say much. A date of conception, name of carrier and sire, the designation Thundercracker had picked out for it. It was a more earth based designation, but one that Star had always found nice. Verity. Enough time had passed that the seekerlet, had he made it to sparking, would be a grown mech now with a trine of his own. Maybe even with seekerlets of his own. Star and Megatron would have made...interesting grandparents. It made Thundercracker’s own spark clench to think about it. 

It was obvious how much Optimus wanted a newspark of his own now that the war had ended, wanted and it did not seem to be forthcoming. Prowl had even spoke of wanting a sparklet, they had not gotten farther than that. Ratchet had long since cautioned them that Prowl could never carry again, his spark weak after all this time. It was healing, but so slowly. 

It seemed something deeper than that though, and finally it occurred to Thundercracker after all these vorns Optimus truly did still mourn his own nephew. It made the spark in Thundercracker’s chest clench and freeze all at once. That grief he understood too well. 

“The humans have a funny saying,” Optimus said, barely a whisper. “Time heals all wounds.”

“Somethings...” Thundercracker frowned. 

“Even time can’t heal.” Optimus said, “Sometimes you have to move on though.” He watched the seeker for a long moment as if he was choosing his words carefully. “Perhaps you should take Prowl away from here. Dwelling like this is not good for either of you.” 

“I could say the same thing to you, Prime.”


End file.
